The Story of the White Rose
by Penny Charlotte Brown
Summary: Rose had been with the Doctor around a year, and just as she had get to know to him, he changed. She had only a vague memory of what had happened before his change, but that didn t slow them down: They were running towards yet another adventure; This time the Doctor took her to a museum, where she saw a white rose...
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

My name is Rose Tyler. I was born in London in 1987. It was the same year my dad, Peter Tyler, died. He was hit by a car and was dead before the ambulance got there.

So there were just the two of us: me and my mum, Jackie Tyler. We lived quite an ordinary life, a dull life you might say. That is, nothing ever happened, not ever. Until I met the Doctor. I was 19 years old and working in a department store. Then one evening, when I was in the basement taking the lottery money to Wilson, the autons attacked me. They were just about to get me, when he appeared there and grabbed my hand. He said only one word:"Run!" And we´ve been running ever since.

He was a man from Gallifrey, a planet far away from the Earth. He had lost his planet together with his people in the Last Time War between his people, the Time Lords, and the Daleks. He travelled through time and space in his Tardis (Time And Relative Dimensions In Space) fighting against evil aliens, saving planets and the inhabitants. He never carried a gun, only a sonic screwdriver, but he always defeated his enemies. He was brilliant.

When he asked me to join him, I said yes. That was the best decision I´ve made in my entire life-it was then my life began.

Now I´ve been travelling with him for just an over a year. He had taken me to the distant galaxies, to the future and to the past. Once he even took me to see my dad. He was so wonderful that he gave me a change to meet my dad. Well, it ended up in a mess all because of me. I tried to save my dad, but instead got us all into a big trouble. My dad, Peter Tyler, sacrificed his life for his family.

At the end of our first year together, on Christmas, he regenerated-at least that what´s he told me. It is still unbelievable. We were on Satellite 5, when the Daleks attacked us. There were about half a million Daleks and only a few of us left. Doctor tricked me to get into the Tardis and sent me away. I tried to get back to him, but it didn´t work. He was all alone, fighting against the Daleks. I don´t remember much, only a bright light and someone singing…Anyway, somehow he was saved. But now, he´s different. Everything in him, seems so different, but still…as if nothing has changed between us. Oh, did I mention that his new self is quiet the looker…

Enough of that, anyway. I just wanted to tell you about this story-Story of an eternal love. Story of the White Rose….

 **Chapter 1**

I had just put on my favourite Jeans and wanted to know what the Doctor thought about it. But he was gone. Had he left without me?! "Doctor!" I shouted and ran to the Tardis´ door. I peaked outside and there he was: in a corridor walking away…"Doctor! Wait for me!" I ran to him. He turned around and stretched his hand…"Come on!" he shouted. As I reached him, he took my hand.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Oh…We´re in Grand Hall and this is the year 130000…." He started.

"No! I mean, what do you think of my pants?" I interrupted him.

He looked at me and smiled:"You look absolutely…fantastic" he said.

I smiled him back. I was happy that he liked my pants…"So, Doctor…" I looked around…"What is this place exactly?" I asked him.

"Well…It´s a some sort of a museum. There´s an exhibition I want to see. "He told me…"Allons Y!"

We ran into a huge hall at the end of the corridor. It was like an art gallery, or a museum; there were paintings and other objects everywhere. The Doctor led me to a huge painting.

"Now, this is what I call something…"he said looking excited. To me it looked like a regular painting, nothing else. Except the fact that it was huge.

"Look at the…" he started. I didn´t pay much of attention to him. I just looked around, when I saw a group of people gathering at the centre of the hall. What were they looking at? I wondered and excused myself."Yeah, Go ahead." he said. As I approached them, I heard someone talking...

"...this white rose symbolizes the beautiful and pure love..."

Then I saw it; at the centre of all of the attention:Right in the middle of the growd stood a small table, and on top of it a beautiful white rose inside a glass cover.

It looked like one of those roses from fairy tales you heard as a kid. A princess story.

"...between a lady and her servant..." he continued.

I took a closer look at the rose. It was very beautiful...could it be...real?"How old is it?" I interrupted the guide.

"We don´t exactly know, but it seemed to appear from nowhere..." he started..."at the Winchester manor in the 19th century England..."

"You´re joking, right?" I asked him.

"No there´s..."

"Are you telling me, that this rose is thousands of years old? And still looks fresh as if picked up only yesterday?"

"Yes. As I said it symbolizes their everlasting love..."

Then I realized I interrupted him..."Oh, go on..." I told him.

"...In 1785 a girl was born in a noble family. The family that had been protecting the Royal Family for generations. But since there was no male heir, she was raced as a boy in hope of one day she would follow in her father´s footsteps, and become a general and in the Royal Army. Her father even brought her a male friend, a servant, to make sure she would learn the habits of boys..."

"And what were their names?"I asked him.

"Lady Francis Winchester and her servant ..."he looked at me..."but for some reason his name is unknown..."

Really? That was peculiar...

"They grew up together, played together, got into troubles together..." he continued..."they experienced every aspect of life together with its sorrows and happinesses..."

"So they fell in love?" asked someone in the crowd.

"No..." he replied..."that is, not right away. He fell in love with her at a very young age, but considering his position as her servant, he remained silent."

"Poor fellow." someone added.

"Yes...he accompanied her silently, always staying by her side and protecting her." said the guide.

"When did she realize his feeling for her?" I was curious. This wasn´t exactly the princess stories I´ve heard, because usually there would be a prince. But this time it was a servant. Gosh, I loved the change.

"After he finally confessed to her. Soon she realized that she loved him, too. In fact, she had loved him for years, without ever noticing it."

"what a wonderful story!" someone yelled..."And they did run away together, didn´t they?!"

"I wish that would have been the case, but..." he answered..."but almost right after their love had started to bloom, he died."

Oh no! "But it can´t be! They just had each other!"I felt sad...

"Those were really dangerous times...the whole of Europe was at war because of Napoleon...It was the battle of Waterloo, the famous battle that finally stopped Napoleon, that they had joined swearing to fight against his tyranny together, when he got shot..." he looked sad..."right in front of her."

This story indeed wasn´t exactly the ones I´ve heard in my childhood...This story was so sad."Why couldn´t they have a happy ending..."I thought. A tear fell down on my cheeks...

"...she died only a few hours after him..." he continued..."under the leadership of duke Wellington on the 18th of June 1815."

"You know…they had won that battle, and the war…but it was too late for the lovers…"

The story had touched me deeply, and I wasn´t the only one. Everyone in the crowd was weeping.

"...But even if they died, their love will last forever, just like this rose." he finished his presentation. Everybody vanished somewhere, but I couldn´t.

I just stood there, staring at the rose. I couldn´t move. I had a strange feeling; as if it had been calling for me...as if it was weeping, too...I had no idea, how long had I stood there, but the time I came to my senses, the crowd had cleared and everybody had gone away. I bent over to look at the rose one more time. "Are you trying to tell me something?" I asked. "Great. Now I´m talking to a rose..."

I lifted the glass cover and took the rose into my hand. "You are beautiful..." I was like spellbound...

Suddenly, an alarm turned on. It was that kind of a loud, annoying sound that hurts your ears. I had no idea of what I was doing, but I started to run towards the Tardis, with the rose in my hands. I ran as fast as I could, and without noticing, I was back in the Tardis. I put the rose on the control panel.

"What have I done? Why did I take the rose?" I thought. "I really need to go back, and find the Doctor..."

Exactly at that moment, the engines were turned on. "No!No!" I ran to the door, but it was already too late; we were traveling. I turned around and went back to the control panel.

"This is really all your fault." I said to the rose..."I´m Rose, by the way." I smiled..."What a coincidence..."

Then, the engines stopped. We were there, wherever that "there" was...I looked at the rose..."Somehow...I don´t know how, but somehow...you brought me here..."

"Might as well take a look." I said, and headed towards the door. "Mind you..." I turned..."You should have brought the Doctor, too. He´s the one, who really can help." I said and opened the door...

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Diary of Rose Tyler: Story of the White Rose

 **Chapter 2**

I opened the door and looked outside; it was already dark, but that didn´t bother me. I had been hanging in a barrage balloon in the middle of a German air raid, faced Ghelts and Daleks, had a house collapsed on top of me…So, if I had survived all that, nothing here would frighten me…

I left the rose on the control panel and stepped outside. It was quite warm, "definitely a summer" I said to myself…But where? And when? The people that passed by seemed to be human and the way they were dressed, told me that I was in the past, somewhere around the 18th -19th century. "I should probably just stay in the Tardis and try to find my way back to the Doctor" I told myself. "Nah!"

"I wanna check this out" so I walked further to get more information.

I heard rumbling further away "Is that Thunder?" I thought. "Well, at least it's not raining here."

The evening was quiet, only a few people were passing by. The only sound that broke the silence was the sound of someone weeping. I just knew something was wrong. So I walked closer towards the sound…

Soon I approached to the front of a church and saw a soldier sitting on the stairs, crying. He was a handsome blond soldier..."Hello! Are you alright?" I asked "Need any help?". But as soon as I approached him, he ran away. I couldn´t help but looking at him, because he seemed like a whole world had fallen on his shoulders…"Poor guy" I thought. I felt sorry for him.

Then I turned to look at the church…There was something that was bothering me…Maybe…maybe there was something disturbing inside the church that had upset the soldier? But what could it be? Soldiers usually weren´t afraid of anything, at least-according to my mum´s ex-boyfriend… "Well, there´s only one way to find out." I said and walked closer to the church.

I took a brick from the street, just in case I needed something to defend myself with. I opened the door carefully…"Hello! Is someone there?!" I yelled, but got no answer. I went inside and looked around. Then I saw a stand further inside the church. And there was something on it-or rather; someone. "Hello?" I walked towards it slowly, and I saw a man lying there. "Hello! Are you alright?" I asked. But still no answer. When I approached him, I immediately noticed that he was dead. A soldier shot to the chest…But otherwise he seemed more like he was just sleeping. I dropped the brick and sat beside him.

"Oh my God…" Whatever happened to him? Poor fellow; he was still quite young, and…quite good-looking, actually. He reminded me a little bit of Captain Jack, but in slightly different way… This man looked like some sort of a prince, just like in one of the Disney stories; he was tall, he had the perfect face, his dark brown hair was darker than the night, and his lips of his…I could only imagine, what color of eyes he had…

"Hold on" I thought "That soldier outside was crying because of this? He was crying over him?" His heart seemed to have been broken. Were they friends? Or perhaps…were they lovers? A gay couple in the 19th century…wow, must have been tough for them. I remember hearing about that stuff in school; being a gay was illegal even during the World War 2. A crime punished with imprisonment.

"I wonder what´s his story?"

Looking at him made me feel strange. As if something inside me was telling me to kiss him…"Have I entered into a fairy tale?" I thought. "First the rose, and now this…"Everything was possible since travelling with the Doctor. "But if this is a fairy tale, what would happen if I kiss him? Would he come back to life?" I wondered"…or turned into a green frog?"

"Well, here I go then" I thought and bent towards him. My lips got near his and…"Oh my God…" I closed my eyes and…kissed him. I felt his lips, and they felt so warm…so…suddenly I felt strange…so strange…I had a feeling…a sad feeling. It was almost the same I felt only a moment ago while staring at that rose. My eyes became wet…

"Why did you have to die?" I cried…"he is so lonely without you…" I felt my tears falling on his cheeks…"Please, live! Live!" I hoped as hardest I could…"Live!"

Then I felt his lips moving…and I quickly stood back. He opened his eyes…They were green, or more like turquoise. I´ve never seen anything quite like…

But at least, he hadn´t turned into a frog. Instead, he had come back to life, and even the wound on his chest had disappeared. "How´s that possible?"

He looked at me, and said…"Francis!"

"Francis?" I was confused."Who´s Francis?"

He got up and walked towards me. He looked at me and smiled. Then he went down on his knees in front of me, took my hand and kissed it. Now I was confused…

"What is your name? He asked me…"Are you my Guardian Angel?"

"I…" I was speechless…It took me a while to say my name…"Rose, Rose Tyler."

"Rose? What a beautiful name for an Angel!"

"Why do you think I´m an Angel?" I asked.

"Because you gave my life back" he smiled…"I guess you felt sorry for me…"

"What do you mean? Felt sorry for you?"

"Because I didn´t want to leave my Francis…" he stood up.

"Francis?" I thought. That name sounded very familiar to me. Then I remembered the story of the White Rose. The same rose that had brought me here…"You´re…?"

"Eh…What´s your name?"

" My name is Fredrik. Fredrik Grand." he replied.

"Grand? Where have I heard that name before" I wondered.

"…Nice to meet you, miss Rose. And thank you for saving me." he smiled…"I couldn´t leave her…she needs me…" he continued… Then he looked at me into my eyes and asked:"Have you seen her? My Francis?"

"I don´t know. What does she look like?"

"She´s tall and beautiful…" his eyes were shining as he described her…"she has a long golden hair and her blue eyes makes her look like…"

That man was indeed deeply in love. I truly envied her…If I, too, could find someone…

"Well…There was a blond soldier…" I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"That´s her! Where did you see her?!" He yelled. The soldier outside was a woman?

"He…" no, I had made a mistake and I corrected:"She was outside awhile ago, but then she ran away…" I didn´t even got a change to finish my sentence, when he ran away.

"Wait!" I yelled…"Fredrik!" but he didn´t hear me. He had already left the church. Then I realized what I had done…

"Oh no!" I´ve done it again…I have brought a life back to a dead man…

And where was I anyway? "That rumbling…that rumbling wasn´t thunder, but it was canons…canons of the battle of Waterloo…

"Oh my God!" I made a mistake, just like that time…Only this time I even didn´t know what I had done. As if I had been dreaming…I only knew that I had somehow managed to bring his life back.

"How could a one kiss wake anyone up?" Well, this did seem like a fairytale, but it would only get worse from here…What if those monsters would come back and try to clean up the wound in time just like before? This would soon turn into a nightmare…I needed the Doctor right now. I hoped that he would have some solution, that is-some other than…

But before I even knew it, there he was; leaning on the wall near the entrance of the church. He was looking at me…"Rose…"

"Doctor!" I shouted and ran to him. I hugged him "Gosh, it`s so wonderful to see you!".

"You, too"

But wait…"How did you get in here?" I asked…"I mean…I took the Tardis…" Oh, yes…I was embarrassed. First I stole the rose and then left the Doctor alone taking the Tardis…

"Well…I had…" he stopped…"Is that all you want to say to me? Like…You missed me?"

"I missed you!" I smiled.

"Now, that´s better!" he smiled. He started his usual flirtation…Usual ever since he regenerated, anyway.

"And what have we here…" he started to look around…That was weird…he wasn´t angry with me? He should have been, ´cause I took the Tardis…

"Doctor!" I walked after him. He stood beside that stand and was staring at it…

"I`m sorry that I took off like that…"

"It´s okay."

"What? You´re not angry with me?"

"No! No, no…why would I be angry with you?"

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"No, Rose…" he turned to me…"You were kidnapped…"

"What?!"

"Sorry, it was all my fault, really. I should have warned you about the rose. It has way to affect people´s emotions." He explained.

"…" I was stunned. .."Doctor…Are you telling me that the rose kidnapped me?!"

"Well…You can put it that way…"

"…"

"Never heard of the story about the Hanging Gardens of Babylon?"

"Yeah, but I thought it was just a legend…"

"All legends born from truth. Thousands of years ago inhabitants from the Paradise Planet made an emergency landing…" he started.

"…So they built the Gardens…"

"Yes" he explained "The plants aren´t just ordinary plants, but they have their own mind…and feelings…"

"But how does this rose connect to the couple?" I wondered.

"The plants tend to get close to the people they like. According to the story, the rose just appeared in the garden of Winchester manor."

He then started to walk outside of the church "come on. We have to take it back."

"Wait a minute. How did you get here?" I asked.

He showed me his wrist "A Time Vortex Manipulator" he blinked at me "it was first used by the Time Agency in the 51st century"

"It takes you where you want to, but I rather use the Tardis…" he smiled "the journey was a bit bumpy"

"Speaking about the Time Agency…What ever happened to captain Jack? He was on Satellite 5 with us, but…"

"Never mind about him, he´s fine."

"But Doctor!"

"Rose, we need to take the rose back…" he rushed towards the front doors of the church.

Then I remembered…"Oh my God! Doctor!" I stopped…How would I explain this to him…"I kind of…"

He turned to look at me…"What?"

"I sort of…"

"I might have brought a life back to…a dead man"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Diary of Rose Tyler: Story of the White Rose

 **Chapter 3**

He turned to look at me…

"I sort of brought a life back to…a dead man"

"You did what?!"

"I´m sorry…I didn´t know…"

"You didn´t know?!" He was upset and angry. He shook his head "You did it again!"

"I didn´t mean to!"

"You´ve got to believe me! It was just an accident!"

"Who was it?" he looked at me angrily.

"I think he was the man…the servant who died at the battle of Waterloo…His name is Fredrik…" I lowered my voice.

As soon as he heard that he ran towards the stand further inside the church and took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. He looked unhappy about the situation. He started to investigate the stand, where Fredrik had lied…dead, until I brought his life back.

But wait…how can I have done that?

Then I remembered that Christmas…Our first Christmas together, when we met Charles Dickens back in 1869.

"Was it a Ghelt that took over his body? Just like in Gardiff?"

"No."

"No? Are you sure?"

"Yes. There s no gas here they might have used. Besides there s no rift either."

"But…"

I approached him. "How is it possible for me to wake up a dead person? I am just an ordinary person…"

"Doctor?"

He looked at me without a word. I knew he knew but didn´t tell me. He just pretended to be angry with me, but I knew there was something else there, too…

"Doctor?" I waited for his reply. But that didn´t come. "Fine, don´t talk to me" I thought.

But then, all of a sudden he ran towards the door. Did he discover something?

"Doctor?" I ran after him.

"Where are you going, Doctor?!"

"There´s a man alive who wasn´t before!" he explained.

"I´m sorry…"

"There´s no time to lose" he took my hand."Come on, we´ve got to find him!"

When we were outside the church, I stopped…"wait a minute, Doctor?"

"What is it, Rose? " he turned to me rather annoyed look on his face.

"How come you knew I was in that church?"

"Oh, just a lucky guess…" he said and gave me an old map of the area…

Of course…

I should have known; The name of the church was…

"Bad Wolf´s Church"

"You have a habit of leaving signs, eh?" he winked at me, and I smiled back. He wasn´t that angry, after all.

"Come on!" he urged me.

"Doctor, I think I know where he is! He went to look for his girlfriend…"

But then I remembered what the guide had said in the museum…

" _...she died only a few hours after him..." ..."under the leadership of duke Wellington on the 18th of June 1815."_

"She died…Only a few hours after him!" I yelled "Doctor! We need to hurry!" Fredrik had already laid there in that church for who knows how long, so we didn´t have time to waste. She could die any minute now. For some reason I wanted to safe her…Not only that I felt sorry for them, but now I felt even worse; I had woken up Fredrik only to witness the death of his beloved one?

We ran as fast as we could towards the battle, and I hoped we had arrived at the right moment, but when we finally reached Fredrik, it was already too late; he was on his knees holding the dead body of Francis in his arms…

We stopped. It was a moment of realizing the vulnerability and shortness of live. The loss of something precious…someone precious…

We just stood there silent watching Fredrik in his despair… nothing seemed to distract him, the only one he saw was Francis. The only thing he was able to do was to cry...

He called her name…

"Francis…my love…"

I could almost feel his pain. All of a sudden I felt tears in my eyes. I had that same strange feeling I had before, in that exhibition…The rose, the white rose…as if it had been calling for me...as if it was weeping, too...

"I´m so sorry…" I said and bent over to him. I tried to comfort him but in vain; he didn´t see or hear me…

"Well, this is new" the Doctor interrupted us. He had remained standing in the same place.

"I´ve never seen a green Napoleon before"

"What?!"

I turned to look, and so it was: Napoleon was…green…like a…plant? I looked at the Doctor, and he looked back at me.

"Surrender!" Napoleon shouted.

"Or what?" The Doctor replied.

"I will eat you!"

"Nah…You don´t wanna do that. Why would you do that?" he replied" Listen, we know you re spaceship crashed and that you re trapped here on Earth…There´s one thing I don´t understand, thought."

"What´s that?"

"How come you´re still trapped here? I mean you crashed thousands of years ago…"

"We were almost destroyed and it took centuries before we could gather our strength."

"Well, we could help you getting back home." The Doctor replied.

"Why would we leave this planet? Here s everything; minerals, riches, slaves..."

"Doctor, they have taken the duke of Wellington as their prisoner…and everyone else. There s no one left!" Fredrik told him. He was still in shock and hadn t listened to the Doctor. The aliens and stuff were just too much for him "The French have won…" he persisted.

"No. They´re not French…" the Doctor explained "and the battle isn´t over yet. This is just a start."

"You leave this planet and its people in peace!" The Doctor told them.

They just laughed at him.

"What are you going to do? And who are you, anyway? I´ve got your friends and you're surrounded. You have no place to go!"

"Who am I? I am the Doctor and I protect this planet and its people. And I order you to leave them in peace!"

"Attack them!" Napoleon responded.

"If that´s your answer…" the Doctor said, then took something out of his pocket and sprayed at them. It worked, and they were out for awhile.

The Doctor turned towards us "Rose, Fredrik…"

"Run!"

"To the church!" he yelled."Quickly!"

We all ran towards the church, Fredrik carrying his beloved one. As soon as we entered the church, the Doctor locked the doors.

"Doctor" I turned towards him "who…I mean what is he? Napoleon? And what did you use on him?"

"Oh, it was just herbicide. It´s harmless for a plant as strong as he is, but it gave us enough time to run here."

"He is a plant?!"

"He´s a plant, Eh!" he said.

"A plant?!"

"Yes. Remember the story about the Hanging Gardens of Babylon?"

" _Thousands of years ago inhabitants from the Paradise Planet made an emergency landing…"_

"…So they built the Gardens…and they were almost destroyed?"

"Yes" he continued "The plants aren´t just ordinary plants, but they have their own mind…and feelings…"

"The plants were not all good; there were evil plants, as well…"

"You mean like carnivorous plants?"

"Yeah. He belongs to a …genus of Dionaea…they utilize speed to catch their prey"

"And Napoleon is one of them? No wonder he conquered much of Europe in such a short time…"

"Yep"

It was at that moment when I realized that…"Wait a minute! One of the world history´s greatest warlords is a plant!" I couldn´t help laughing. It was hilarious. The Doctor seemed to think the same.

"Excuse me? But…" Fredrik interrupted us "What are you talking about? And who are you? I mean really, who are you?" he turned towards the Doctor.

"I´m the Doctor"

"He´s the Doctor"

"Doctor? Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor"

"Alright…would you mind telling me what´s going on here?" he asked with a stern voice. He didn´t see anything funny in the situation." And who...or what are they outside?"

Then I remembered the seriousness of this whole thing; he still had a dead woman in his arms.

"Yeah…right…." Doctor, too, became serious again. "Sorry…" they went to sit down, and Fredrik put his beloved on the same stand he had been laying just moments before.

"…"

I heard him vaguely…

"They are aliens who had crashed on Earth a long time ago...and if they win…" "Then the whole history will change…Napoleon will conquer whole of Europe…and the whole planet"

As the Doctor was explaining the situation, I started to think back…

We have been in the same situation before, right? I had caused a wound in time ´cause I rescued my dad, back in the 1980s. We had been in the same sort of a church before chased by these creatures…but something didn´t quite add up. Where were they? Why hadn´t they appeared to sterilize the wound? And what about the Tardis? Was it still at the same place I had left it or has it disappeared? Along with the rose, that started this whole thing…

And why did the rose have such an impact on me? It had some sort of a telepathic influence on me…

"Doctor" I needed some answers, so I called him to me and asked him about the situation. Why this time was so different from the first time?

"What´s happening?"

He explained that it was ´cause of the rose that the creatures hadn´t appeared, yet. Or rather it was the glass cover that created a protecting sheet around this time period to keep any intruders outside. But it worked also other way around: nothing from inside of the cover could escape, either. So, we were trapped. Trapped, but safe, at least for a while…

But, the Doctor said, it wouldn´t last long ´cause even the strongest glass would eventually break under a pressure…

"How come the glass cover can protect us? It isn´t even here! I left it in the hall"

"Yeah, but it´s more like a mental link…just like between you and the rose"

"Why? Is it ´cause of this link that made me kiss Fredrik?"

"You kissed him?" he turned towards me "Well, that explains it…"

"Explains what?"

"Doctor?"

He still didn´t want to tell me. So, I changed the subject "I suppose there is no way of using the Tardis?"

"No…"

We had to figure out another way to get out of this. But before that, we needed to get rid of the army of the hostile plants who were about to siege the church…

We needed a plan and quickly…

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Diary of Rose Tyler: Story of the White Rose

 **Chapter 4**

"Fredrik" I went to him.

He was sitting next the Francis´ dead body. "We joined Duke of Wellington because we needed a plan to escape home. We had planned to run away after the battle and disappear. Start our live together somewhere nobody would recognize us…"

"Oh, Rose…what am I going to do without her?"

"Look…My friend, the Doctor…" I started "Maybe he can help" There had to be a way to help them. It was so wrong for her to die…

"…"

"Doctor, can you help them?" I asked him.

"There´s nothing we can do. I`m sorry. I´m so sorry. " he looked at Fredrik and walked further away from us.

"There´s got to be something!" I followed him "We can´t just leave them like that!"

"Look, Rose" he explained "it was meant to be. They were supposed to die today…"

"But he came back to life…" I started "he came back ´cause of me…"

"…"

"No, it´s all my fault. It´s ´cause of me…Obviously I didn´t take all of it out…"

"All of it? What all of it?" It was high time for me to get answers. "You´ve got to tell me!"

"Doctor!"

"It´s about the Satellite 5, isn't it, Doctor?" I knew something had happened there.

It all started there…

 _We were on Satellite 5, when the Daleks attacked us. There were about half a million Daleks and only a few of us left. Doctor tricked me to get into the Tardis and sent me away. I tried to get back to him, but it didn´t work. He was all alone, fighting against the Daleks. I don´t remember much, only a bright light and someone singing…_

"Tell me, Doctor. What really happened? Where did the Daleks go? Why did you change your face?"

"Alright, then…"

"You looked into the heart of the Tardis, into the Time Vortex, Rose…No one´s meant to see that. You took the time vortex into your head…"

Just like déjà vu it all came back to me…"I remember…It hurt" all that light…And all that knowledge…"I could see everything…"

"You controlled life and death…"

"Oh my God!…Captain Jack! He was dead…and I brought him his life back"

"You had too much power…the energy…"

"It would have killed you, so I took it away…"

"There was singing…" Someone sang, and then…I felt this tender touch…The Doctor…he…

Oh my God! "You kissed me?"

"I took the Time Vortex out of your body and took it back into the heart of the Tardis…" he avoided answering… "So, that´s why I had to regenerate. Otherwise it would have killed me."

"A tiny bit of the energy remained inside you, so that you were able to bring Fredrik back to life."

"You kissed me!" I smiled. Speaking of kisses…

Fredrik caressed Francis´ face; bent over to her "I love you" he whispered and kissed her. One last kiss before the final goodbye…his eyes were wet…

I was unable to look. It reminded me too much of my past. That time the Doctor took me to see my dad…

…how I said goodbye to my dad…I was there when he died.

"Doctor…"

He took my hand "Rose…" he knew my pain. I thought he was gonna comfort me, but…

"Rose, they´re going to be fine!"

"What you mean "fine"?"

"Look"

So I did. Fredrik had just separated his lips form hers and was just looking at her, when she opened her eyes…

"You´re alive!" Fredrik yelled with happiness "My love, you´re alive!" he then caressed her.

"How´s that possible? He didn´t have Time Vortex in his head." I asked the Doctor.

"No, but when you kissed him, he extracted the residual energy of the time vortex from you…"

"But how?"

"That white rose…she´s his great great grandmother…"

"What?!"

"Yeah, flowers have certain abilities…"

"So, he´s partly a flower?"

"Well, only a tiny bit of him, actually. After all, only one of his ancestors is a flower. A rose."

"Well, I wouldn´t have never guessed."

" Haven´t you noticed the colour of his eyes?"

"So, that´s why…" but wait…"Is she a partly flower, too?"

"No. Only him. But he doesn´t know it."

"You see, Rose. She brought you here, to her great great grandson, so that we could save them."

"But why me?"

"I don´t know. You have some kind of connection. After all, you´re Rose, too…"

Fredrik and Francis walked to us. "Doctor, Rose…" Fredrik started "I want you to meet my…a very special person…" he looked at her so gently "This is Francis Winchester"

"Hello!" we said in unison.

" I want to thank you both. I don´t know how you did this, but you saved us…"

"Oh, well…we wouldn´t be here without Rose" the Doctor said.

"Since travelling with him, he showed me a better way of living my life…he showed me how to help people…So, it´s all ´cause of him…"

"Thank you, both of you. This means so much to us…"

"Well, we still got that Napoleon lurking around…"

"Yeah…Do you have a plan?"

"No. Still working on it." he replied.

"Mind you, I wish we had something to eat…"

"What?"

"I´m sorry, Doctor. I´m just so hungry…"

"Hold on…" Doctor started to think "That´s it! Food!"

"What?" He had figured out something "Doctor, what are you planning?"

"Dionaea can´t function if he eats too much…" he started "And after that we can capture him!"

"Yes!"

"Does anyone happen to have a white handkerchief?" he asked.

"I have" Francis said and gave it to the Doctor.

"Alright, then" the Doctor said and went outside…" We surrender" he started waving the handkerchief "on one condition"

"And what´s that?" Napoleon asked.

"That we have our last wish"

"No."

"Oh, come on! Think about it; we´re only hungry and we´d like to eat before surrendering to you. You could refuse, but what good is that for you? You only prolong this…"

Napoleon though for awhile, but he had to admit that the Doctor was right; by refusing it would only prolong this. And he didn´t like waiting.

"Fine" he finally agreed…"You´ll join us dinner where we celebrate our victory"

" I thought he might fall for that trick" he whispered to me "he´s known for his greed"

"Oh, you´re kidding me"

"Nope" he winked. So, we all walked into Napoleon´s lodging and sat around a big table sat to celebrate Napoleon´s victory.

I sat next to Francis…

"You´re alright?"

"Yes, I´m fine. It is just so weird sitting here and celebrating our defeat…"

"I know Francis, but the Doctor will handle this. He ll safe us. Just trust him, okay?" I tried to comfort her "I know the Doctor and he´ll always get´s everything right…"

"By the way…What is it with you and the Doctor?" she asked me.

"Well…We´re just friends."

"Really?" she smiled "You seem so close."

"We´ve been traveling together for some time. I love it, but…"

"But?"

"I thought I knew him, but then he changed. "

"Changed? How?"

"He…He´s an alien…"

"What? An alien…?"

"Yeah, are you shocked?"

"No. I mean…after all you saved Fredrik´s life…and now this green Napoleon. I think I can believe you…"

"It´s just that he´s so different…" but wait…"but he changed ´cause of me…" he regenerated ´cause of me!

"Now, you see? He does care about you. "

"Sometimes I wonder about the future…"

"You love him? Are you getting married?"

"…" I didn´t know what to answer…"He´s never gonna settle down, so I won´t either."

"So, we just keep on travelling"

"It took me awhile before I realized that I had everything right beside me…" she said "Maybe one day he´ll figure it out, too."

"A toast! A toast to a brilliant man!" the Doctor interfered us. The dinner was almost over, and Napoleon had finished his eating, but the Doctor needed him to carry on, just for a bit, anyway…

"Have I told you about the time I met Beethoven himself?"

He started to tell jokes and other stories about his adventures, so that everybody would sit still and eat…He had come up with a plan, and soon it was fulfilled: Napoleon and his men were greed and ate far too much, so that they started to suffer from colic.

Then they collapsed…

"Rose" he winked at me and me and Francis ran to release the Duke and his men.

"Thank you, Doctor and Rose" said Duke of Wellington. "Lady Winchester…" he turned towards Francis…

" She´s coming with us" Said the Doctor "One more thing, could you tell everybody that they died?"

"If that s what you wish for"

"Yes"

So we said goodbye to the Duke and his men and left them.

" Come on, it´s time to move on" The Doctor said "back to the Tardis"

"So, what´s your plan? With Fredrik and Francis, I mean?" I asked him.

"Well, obviously they cannot stay here. Everybody thinks they re dead, and that s the way it should be. The paradox is still waiting to happen…" the Doctor explained…"the only way is to take them far away from here."

"Into the future…"

"We appreciate your help" they answered.

We walked to the Tardis, it had been in the same place I had left it. The Doctor opened the door.

"Come on" said the Doctor taking my hand and stepping inside the Tardis.

"What is this? A wooden box?" They wondered."Public call box?"

"Don´t be shy! Come on in!"

Francis and Fredrik hesitated for awhile, but then stepped inside "oh my God!" they yelled and rushed outside. It happened every time we invited people here.

Then they came back "It´s much bigger on the inside!"

"It´s a space ship" the Doctor explained "it gets us anywhere" he took a hold of the control panel.

"Here we go! Hold on!" Then he started the engines and off we went…

WHOOSH

WHOOSH

"Ah…"

"Here we are…" We had landed. "Alons y!" The Doctor said when we got out of the Tardis "London 3000."

"Wow!"

"Wait a minute! We´re in the future?"

"Yep. Exactly thousand one hundred and eighty five years into your future. "

"Wow!"

"Here you don´t need to worry about the class difference. You have new identities and you can live free"

"Together" Fredrik smiled to his beloved one…"We´ll get married…"

"Maybe a couple of children…"

"Take this. It´s a psychic paper. It tells whatever you wish to the person, you´re showing it, to see" the Doctor said "it´s quite handy in many cases…"

I had the white rose in my hand.

"This is your rose. Take good care of her..." I gave her to Fredrik.

"Her?"

"I mean it. Just promise me, will you? I can´t explain, but it helped us to solve this case…"

"Really? Then, of course I will. I promise that." he replied "maybe I will build a museum…Grand Hall… "

"´Grand Hall`Of course! That´s why his name was so familiar to me…" I thought. The museum, where all this had begun…

We hugged each other. "Take care"

"Goodbye! And good luck!"

"You, too!"

"Come on, Rose" he said and took my hand "Let´s go"

So we stepped inside the Tardis, ready for another adventure…Just me and the Doctor…

"Doctor…"

"Yes?"

"Where are you taking me next?"

"Where´d you like to go? It´s your choice…"

"Well…in that case…"

"How about that planet Barcelona?"

The End.


End file.
